Against All Odds
by NLaddict
Summary: Relationships are never easy, especially when no one really believes in you in the first place. This is the story of one such couple. Join them as they experience all the ups and downs of love. -Rated for language and some sexual references and scenes.-
1. Chapter 1

_-Chapter 1-_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

Author Note: This is a combination of most of my Neville/Ginny stories. I have added more parts and edited others based on suggestions from readers. Thank your for your time and please enjoy the story. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**-Neville's P.O.V-**

_My life sucks. I can't do anything right and nobody likes me. Why do I even bother? I wonder if I just hurled myself off the Astronomy Tower if anyone would notice? I really have got to stop thinking like that._

"Mr. Longbottom?"

I look up to the direction of the voice.

"Yes, Professor Sprout." I answer.

"Can you give me an answer to the question?" she asks.

"Um, what was it again?" I ask.

I've never not paid attention in Herbology. This is N.E.W.T level! I'm the only Gryffindor in the class, the others are Hufflepuffs and some Slytherins. The Slytherins laugh quietly at me. They're always laughing at me.

"The question was, what is a basic description of Devil's Snare?" she repeats to me kindly.

"Devil's Snare is composed of soft, elastic tendrils and vines that possess a sense of touch. Devil's Snare uses its tendrils to tangle anyone who touches it, binding their limps and eventually choking them. The harder a person tries to get away from Devil's Snare, the faster and tighter it binds them. If the person relaxes, it will not kill them as quickly." I say confidently.

"That is correct." Sprout says. "10 points to Gryffindor."

"Plant dork." I hear Draco Malfoy cough loudly from the desk behind me. All the Slytherins are laughing. Professor Sprout is trying to quiet them, but enough is enough already! I'm so sick of this crap, I can't take it anymore.

I turn around in my chair and shout directly at Malfoy. "Fuck you, Asshole!"

The room is dead silent.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Sprout looks mad. "Detention right after class and 20 points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, ma'am." I say quietly and look down at my desk.

"I expect better behavior than that from you." Sprout says disappointedly.

I really hate to disappoint her. She's my favorite teacher and she's always so patient with me. I really don't pay much attention the rest of class. It's all really review for me. Herbology is the only thing I'm good at. The bell rings and I don't move. As Malfoy walks by he gives me a shove.

"Watch your mouth, Squib." he says and walks out with the rest of the class.

"Neville." I look up to see Sprout looking at me, concern on her face.

"Is everything alright?" she says sitting next to me. "That outburst in class really isn't like you."

"I'm just having a rough time." I say quietly. I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Everything." I say in almost a whisper.

"Professor Sprout! Are you here?"

We both look towards the door. Ginny Weasley comes walking into the classroom.

"Oh." she says blushing looking at me. "Is this a bad time?"

I wipe my eyes.

"No, Miss Weasley." Sprout says standing. "Please sit down. You and Neville will be serving your detentions together."

Ginny takes the seat next to me gives me a small smile.

"I have a meeting to attend, I'll be back within an hour." says Sprout. "As for your punishments," she looks at me. "Just sit there and think about what you've done."

Ginny looks shocked. I give Sprout a smile of thanks. When Sprout leaves the room, Ginny turns to me.

"I've never had a detention this easy." she says. "She must really like you."

"She's the only one." I say, not really thinking.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asks.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." I say.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"What did you do to get detention?" Ginny says.

"I called Malfoy an asshole." I say with a small smile on my face.

Ginny smiles. She has a beautiful smile.

"I shoved Romilda Vane's head in fertilizer." she says giggling.

I smile. She has a cute laugh. I've kinda have a crush on Ginny. Ever since she went to the Yule ball with me a few years ago. That was the best night of my life.

"Now why would you do that?" I asked her.

"No reason." she said quickly, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You should smile more." she says to me. "You're really cute when you smile."

"Why bother?" I say quietly to her. "Nobody cares about me. Nobody sees me."

I feel Ginny's hand touch mine. I pull away embarrassed. She takes it again.

"I see you, Neville Longbottom." she says looking directly at me. "I've always seen you."

My heart stops for a second. She blushes slightly. I look at her. She looks at me. We just kinda sit there starring at each other for a while. Then she does the most unexpected thing. She kisses me. I move my chair closer to hers without breaking the kiss. She puts her hands behind my head and pulls me closer to her. I can feel her heartbeat.

"If I could interrupt you for a moment."

I almost fall off the chair as we quickly break apart. Professor Sprout is standing in front of the table.

_Kill me now._

"Your detention is over. Have a good night." she says grinning. Then heads for her office.

Ginny grabs my hand and practically drags me out of the greenhouse. We run down the hallway. When we finally stop we are in front of Gryffindor Tower. She looks at me. We are both panting, out of breath. Then she starts laughing.

"Oh my god!" she says. "I thought Sprout would have gone nuts on us."

"Yeah." I say. "Well, she kinda likes me."

Ginny looks at me again and gives me a quick kiss. "She's not the only one."

"Ginny." I say, getting up my nerve. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I will." she says.

"Finally!" says a voice behind us.

I turn the see my best friend Colin Creevey standing there, his hands on his hips.

"I thought you'd never admit you liked her." he says, and climbs into the Common Room.

Ginny and I exchange a look, and then burst out laughing.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_-Chapter 2-_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**-Ginny's P.O.V.-**

Two of the three girls sitting in front of me were speechless, perhaps for the first time in their lives. I absentmindedly twirled my long red hair around my fingers. I slightly blushed. I knew it would be one of the questions to be asked as soon my best friend, Hermione Granger, had asked me to join them in the 7th year girls dormitory for a "friendly game" of Truth or Dare. How stupid of me. Of course Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil would ask who I, Ginny Weasley, was in love with. I figured it was obvious. I'd been dating my boyfriend for months now. A few awkward minutes had already passed since I had been asked the question, and had given my answer.

"You've got to be joking," Parvati said bluntly.

"No," I say, "Really, it's Neville."

Parvati looked to Lavender. Then to my horror, they both laughed. I felt my face redden, from anger or embarrassment I didn't know.

"But he's such a waste of space!" said Lavender through her laughs. I felt a tear slip from my eyes. How dare she. How! Dare! She!

I stand suddenly. "AND YOU'RE SUCH AN EXPERT, HUH!" I scream at her. "IT'S OBVIOUS BY LOOKING AT SOME OF THE MEN YOU'VE DATED."

Their laughing stops at once. Lavender looks murderous, Parvati gives me a look of disgust.

Lavender practically growls at me. "Get out now, you bitch."

"Gladly," I say turning.

I hear Hermione rise to follow me, but I do not look back. I practically run down the stairs into the common room. I see him sitting in one of the armchairs looking at a book with his best friend, Colin Creevey. He looks up a moment before I fling myself onto him, tears now pouring down my face.

"What's wrong?" my sweet boyfriend says panicked to me, his arms now wrapped protectively around my small body.

I can do nothing but cry into his chest. He keeps asking me what's wrong, but I can't tell him. Those cruel words race through my mind. I just can't repeat what Lavender said. From the corner of my eye I can see Colin look towards Neville, a worried look on his face. He then stands up and walks away. I then see Hermione takes Colin's vacant seat. She bends over and whispers in Neville's ear. I know she'll tell him if I won't. It only takes her a few moments.

"Is that it?" I hear Neville say.

I look up into his eyes. "What?"

"I'm a waste of space?" he says grinning. "That's the best she could come up with?"

He wipes some tears off my face and kisses my forehead.

"That's pathetic, I've been called worst by my seven year old cousin," he says laughing.

I can't help laughing along with him. Hermione smiles, shakes her head, and walks off.

It's just the two of us in the Common Room now. I curl up closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He stares down into my eyes. Without saying anything, he is saying so much to me right now.

"I love you," I say kissing his lips, reading his thoughts.

"I love you more," he says kissing me back.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

_-Chapter 3-_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**-Neville's P.O.V.-**

Sweat pours down my face as I awake from another nightmare. It's the fifth one I've had this week, although I would never admit that I still have childish nightmares. People already picked on me enough for my weight and clumsiness. I didn't need to give them anymore ammo. The nightmares are just another thing making my life miserable. There are very few things in my life right now that aren't making me depressed. I try not to let them bother me.

Most of my nightmares are about my parents and what happened to them. I try not to think about it while I'm awake, but when I'm asleep the thoughts won't leave me. However, this nightmare was different. I can't remember the images, or if there even were images. I only remember a voice. A voice screaming my name. Neville. The voice is my grandmother's. Her usually harsh voice was filled with fear and sorrow, screaming my name. It's not my parents, but it's still terrifying. It still makes me want to lay awake for the rest of the night. I blink away my now silently falling tears.

I hear my bed hangings opening quietly behind me. I hadn't realized I was facing the wall. My bed squeaks from the added weight of someone climbing onto it. I smile.

"Neville, are you awake?" says a sweet voice.

"No." I mutter, knowing before she had even spoken who it was.

I rolled onto my back to face her. The gorgeous face of Ginny, my girlfriend of the last eight months, stares down lovingly at me.

"Did I wake you?" she said, a slight smile graces her beautiful lips as she slides under my covers beside to me.

I wrap my arms around her as she lays her head on my chest. She looks up at me. I gaze into her perfect brown eyes.

"Yes." I lied, a smile coming to my face.

All thoughts of my nightmare are now gone. She smiles at me and burrows her head into my chest. She loves doing that and I love having her do that. I love everything she does. I inhale the smell of her fiery hair. It smells like lemons and lilacs. How she could pull off such an unusually beautiful fragrance, I'll never know or grow tired of. My arms grip her tighter, never wanting to let her go. I silently thank God that her brother, Ron, is a heavy sleeper. He'd kill me if he saw his precious baby sister laying on top of me in my bed.

"What was your nightmare about?" she says quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I say, trying to act casual.

She gives me a knowing look. Damn. She knows me better than I know myself.

"What was it about?" she asks again.

"I don't even remember." I say truthfully. "Just that it was sort of frightening."

"I'll just have to stay here all night and protect you then." she says as a yawn escapes her mouth.

"Like I'd let you leave anyways." I say kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you too." she yawns.

She falls asleep before me. I look at her until my eyes can no longer stay open. I have no more nightmares that night. I only dream of a beautiful red haired brown eyed girl who smells like lemons and lilacs.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Chapter 4-_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**-Neville's P.O.V.-**

The sweet smell of lemons and lilacs enters my nose.

_That's funny._ I thought. _Smells like Ginny. _

Then I realize there is a light weight on my arm. I hear a groggy little moan next to me and realized that I'm not alone. I open my eyes to see my beautiful girlfriend slowly waking up next to me. It's Saturday morning. All the other boys in my dorm have thankfully already left for Hogsmeade. My memory replays the scene from the night before, and I quietly snuggled closer to her and closed my eyes again. I feel her eyelashes move against my cheek, and then her mouth form into a smile. I can't help but grin as I feel her mouth start leaving kisses up my neck. I sigh happily and open my eyes before her mouth reaches mine. I gaze into her large brown eyes.

"Love you." I say quietly.

Her response is attacking my mouth with hers.

_I could get used to waking up like this._

She stops kissing me and I move to get up. She gently pushes me back down onto my back and gets on top of me.

"I'm not done with you yet." She whispers seductively into my ear.

She grabs my wrists and moves my arms above my head. She gazes into my eyes as she moves her hips onto mine. I suddenly realize the fact that neither of us is wearing very much clothing. She's only in a pair of really short blue cotton shorts and a pink tank top. I'm only in light blue cotton boxers and a white t-shirt. Ginny starts to slowly grind her hips against mine and the smile on her face lets me know that she knows this fact as well. Her breathing quickens as she picks up the pace. I quietly moan at the feeling. I'm getting very aroused, and because of the thin layer of fabric between us, I know she can feel it too. She grinds a bit harder and more quickly. Her grip on my wrists gets tighter and she lowers her mouth to mine.

She breaks the kiss as she suddenly lets go of my wrists. I take her tiny body by the waist and half shove her off of me onto the bed. She has a confused look on her face until I crawl on top of her and start grinding against her myself. She quietly moans out my name. I bury my mouth in her neck to try to silence my own moaning. I hadn't even though about what this might lead to, until I feel her fingers trying to pull down my boxers. I instantly stop the grinding and pull her hands away from me. I sit up and look down at her. She looks so beautiful. She's covered in sweat and is panting. Begging me with her eyes to continue. I run my hands though my hair and try to catch my breath.

"Don't you want to." she say breathlessly.

"Yes." I say, in between breaths. "Oh god, yes I do."

"Then why did you stop?" she says, breathing heavily.

"I don't know." I say, honestly.

"Then come on." she says, trying to pull me back on top of her.

"No, Ginny." I say.

I get out of the bed and stand next to it. She's watching me with a sad little look on her face.

"We're too young to be doing this sort of thing." I say. "I love you, I will always love you, and maybe someday we can… you know… but not now."

I take a breath.

"We have to think about this logically."I say to her. "Think about all the conciquences."

"What consiquenses?" she says. "I love you, you love me. We both want to, hun. What more is there to think about?"

"What if I get you pregnant?" I say. "It's bound to happen. I've got horrible luck, and well... you're a Weasley."

Her eyes widen. Obviously she hadn't thought of that. She looks stunned. Then tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Ginny, don't cry." I say sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." she whispers.

"Don't be." I say. "Come on, lets just go down to Hogsmeade and enjoy the day, alright?"

She smiles at me. "Alright." she says and climbs out of my bed. "I'm going to go hop in the shower. You should take one too. Only…" she looks down at my boxers. "…A very cold shower."

"Shit." I whisper under my breath, looking down at myself.

I look back up embarrassed but she's already gone.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

-Chapter 5-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**-Neville's P.O.V.-**

It's been a few days since that morning in the dorm. Neither one of us told anyone, but yet, I feel like everyone knows. I can't help but think about it as I enter my dorm after Herbology. Harry looked up from the book he was reading as I entered the room. I gave him a quick smile before heading to my trunk to put my books away. Dean and Seamus were talking quietly on Seamus's bed on the other side of the room.

"She's so damn hot." said Seamus. "If it was me… oh man, I'd have done her months ago."

"I can't see why he doesn't." said Dean. "Having a hot little thing like Ginny crawl all over you, he's probably a fag."

Obviously by what they were discussing, they hadn't noticed me enter the room.

"Yeah, he's a total queer." Seamus said. "I always suspected. Now I'm sure of it."

"How about you two just shut the fuck up and go piss off." I said angrily.

They looked over, noticing me now. Dean grinned.

"Hey Harry." he said looking away from me. "Don't you think that if Neville wasn't queer, he'd have bedded Ginny by now?"

Harry sat up on his bed. He looked at me and then back at them. "Why do you care what he does with Ginny?"

"Who's side are you on?" said Dean angrily.

"His." Harry said, motioning towards me. "You two really do need to mind your own damn business and go piss off."

"You're just taking his side because you're a virgin too." said Seamus.

"Well I'm sorry if I've been a little preoccupied with other things to go fuck some chick." said Harry angrily.

"What could be more important than sex?" said Dean.

"I don't know." said Harry angrily. "Fighting the Dark Lord!"

"What the hell is going on here?" said a voice.

Ron entered the room followed by Hermione.

"You better warn your sister that her boyfriend is gay." said Dean.

Ron gave me a shocked look.

"I am not!" I say defensively. "They just think I am."

"Why would they think that?" Hermione asks.

"Ummm." I said. "Just because."

"Because Neville here won't screw your sister." Seamus said.

Ron looks livid at the thought of anyone doing impure things with his baby sister.

"Shut the hell up!" I scream at Seamus, and I storm out of the room.

Hermione is following me, calling for me to wait. I lose her by quickly going into the sixth years boys dorm. Thankfully my best friend, Colin Creevey, is the only one in there. He looks up as I enter.

"Those assholes." I mutter and sit down next to him on his bed.

"Bad day?" Colin says, looking at me thorough his camera.

"Yeah." I say.

We've been best friends since my third year, so Colin knows all my secrets. We rarely keep anything from each other, so I can freely talk to him about anything. He already knows about what happened between me and Ginny a few nights before. He understands completely. Him and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, are taking the same approach with their relationship.

"Just ignore them." he says, after I tell him about Dean and Seamus.

"What would you do if people were saying those things about you and Luna?" I say.

"Mine and Luna's sex life in nobody's business but ours." he says.

"I wish people realized that about me and Ginny." I say.

"Try not to let it bother you." Colin says. "You guys know what you want, so the hell with everyone else."

"I guess you're right." I say. "Thanks man."

"No problem." Colin says back to me. "What are friends for?"

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

_-Chapter 6-_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**-Ginny's P.O.V.-**

After Neville spoke to me about what had happened with Dean and Seamus, I too was very angry. I wanted to hex those two insensitive assholes into next week. But Neville begged me not to do anything about it, and because I love him, I didn't. But holding in all my anger wasn't helping me either. It was bound to come out eventually and one evening, it did. Unfortunately, it was in Potions Class.

"While only a person very skilled in the art of Potions can make a Love Potion…" Snape drawled. "They are very easy to purchase."

I noticed that Snape seemed to be staring at me. Probably because my brothers, Fred and George sold Love Potions in their joke shop. I just gave him a polite little smile and continued to write down what he said.

"So, if any of you young ladies for example…" Snape said, now standing next to my desk. "For some unknown reason, find yourself falling for any pathetic excuses for wizards, you'll know why."

I looked up at Snape. He now had a small grin on his face. Next to me, Colin was glaring at our teacher.

"Just thought I'd let you know that." Snape said to me.

I looked up at my teacher as he was walking away. The entire class was looking at me, shocked at what Snape had said.

"You're the pathetic excuse for a wizard." I said to his back.

Snape stopped suddenly, turned and walked back towards me.

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley." he sneered. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"I'm terribly sorry, let me repeat myself." I stood to face him.

"Ginny, don't do it." Colin whispered next to me, trying to pull me back down into my chair.

I just shrugged him off.

"You're. The. Pathetic. Excuse. For. A. Wizard." I said. "And don't you ever dare say anything cruel about my boyfriend again, you evil bastard."

Snape gave me a look that could kill. "Detention." he growled. "For a month and 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Severus." said a voice behind us.

Albus Dumbledore strolled into the classroom. "Having just witnessed that entire conversation…" he said. "I can honestly say, you are extremely out of line."

"She just insulted a Professor!" Snape yelled.

"And she will be punished." said Dumbledore calmly. "But her punishment will be decided by myself, and because of your remarks towards Miss Weasley, no points will be deducted."

"Class dismissed." Snape yelled, and stalked into his office.

Dumbledore gave me a wink.

* * *

That night, as I served my detention washing out watering cans with Professor Sprout, I couldn't help but think I got off too easy.

"Oh dear." said Professor Sprout. " I seemed to have forgotten I have a meeting I'm supposed to be at right now. I'll just call someone else to come observe your detention."

A few minutes after Sprout left, I hear someone else enter the room. I don't even bother looking up.

"Have you been a bad girl, Miss Weasley?"

I look up to see my Neville looking down at me, a big grin across his face.

"You'd better get out of here before Sprouts replacement gets here." I told him.

"I am Sprout's replacement." he says grinning.

"Why do I feel as if I've been set up." I say standing up.

"Because you were." he says.

"How?" I say to him.

"I have Potions before you, remember?" he says to me. "Snape gave that same stupid lecture to my class."

"How'd you know I'd go off on him?" I say. Neville gives me a look. "Okay, smarty, how did you know Dumbledore would be there at that moment."

"He wasn't." Neville says, a big grin on his face.

"Huh?" I say.

"That was Harry, in Polyjuice." he says smiling.

"No way!" I scream. "How did you…"

"Hush." he says. "We asked Dumbledore if we could borrow a bit of his hair to play a prank on Snape. He knows what we did. He thinks it's hilarious. Bye the way, do you want a lemon drop, he gave me like fifty."

"Neville Longbottom." I say. "I love you."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

_-Chapter 7-_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**-Neville's P.O.V.-**

In three months, Ginny and I will have been dating for almost a year. I can't believe it. More so, I can't believe I just graduated from school. Well, not really just. It was a few weeks ago. I can't believe my relatives took me to Paris as a graduation present! And to make it better, Ginny is here with me. Well, not right now. Gran got a little over excited about having a teenage girl around for the first time in her life, having raised a son and grandson. She "kidnapped" Ginny and they've been shopping for the last… five hours… I think shopping for girl clothes is the real reason Gran wanted me to invite Ginny. That and she wants to get to know her. I told my grandmother a few days ago that after Ginny graduates next year, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I look out the window to my hotel room. I can see the Eiffel Tower and tons of building and statues. It really is beautiful here. I hear the door to my hotel room open and I see Ginny stumbling in carrying all these bags.

"You're grandmother is so awesome!" She tells me, excitedly. "She told me to get anything I wanted. I felt funny at first, but she insisted, and you told me to just do whatever she says. Anyways, she took me to all these clothing shops, I've never seen so many nice clothes in my life. And then we went to a perfume shop and everything smelt so nice. Then we went out to lunch. Oh Neville, it was so amazing!"

"Do you want to sit down, you look tired." I say to her.

"Oh god yes." she says, throwing off her shoes. "My feet hurt so bad… I got new shoes!"

_What the hell is it with girls and shoes?_

"They're nice." I say, looking at the shoes she just tossed off.

She kisses my nose. "Those aren't them, silly." she says and playfully shoves me onto the bed. She pushes me onto my back and my thoughts instantly go back to the morning in the dorm.

"Ginny, we've talked about this." I say.

"I know, it won't get that far." she says just wrapping her arms around me. "I just want to lay here with you."

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, it's starting to get dark out and my Grandmother is shaking me awake.

"Get dressed, nicely, we have dinner reservations at Jules Verne in an hour." my Gran says.

I look around the room and Ginny is nowhere insight. I'm about to ask my grandmother where she is when the bathroom door opens. Ginny steps out looking stunning. Her dress is a sage color. It reaches her knees and is low cut. Her high heals are white and she's got her hair twisted up in a half bun.

"You look gorgeous, dear." my grandmother says. "Now, lets see if you can find Neville something nice to wear."

My grandmother leaves the room. It's just me and Ginny now.

"You like what you see?" she says seductively.

I can only nod my head.

"I've already picked out your clothes, they're in the bathroom, go change." she says laughing.

My outfit is nice too. It's a plain white dress shirt with a tie the color of Ginny's dress. My dress pants are a dark beige color and so are my shoes. I look in the mirror.

_I look good. I should let her dress me more often._

"Don't you both look lovely." my grandmother says, as we walk out of the hotel to greet her, my Great Uncle Algie, and Great Aunt Enid.

"Thank you." we both say politely.

"Well off we go." says Gran.

"Where are we going exactly?" Ginny asks.

"Jules Verne, its in the Eiffel Tower." my Uncle Algie tells her.

Ginny looks shocked. "Really?" she says. "My sister-in-law, Fleur, told me all about that place, its really amazing!"

"Your sister-in-law has good taste." said Aunt Enid. "Is she from France?"

"Yes. But she lives in London now. She is my oldest brother, Bill's wife." Ginny says.

"Do you have a lot of brothers, Ginny?" says Uncle Algie.

"Yes, I have six older brothers." Ginny says laughing. "I'm the youngest and only girl."

"Lots of kids in your family then." says my Aunt, giving me a thumbs up.

I glare at her embarrassed.

When we reach the restaurant, its a lot nicer than I had thought. The view was absolutely amazing. You could see for miles. Ginny stands next to me her mouth hanging slightly open. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad I'm here with you." she says. "This is one of the most beautiful moments of my life."

"Hopefully it will just be one of many beautiful moments we share." I say, as I lead her back to my family.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

_-Chapter 8-_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**-Ginny's P.O.V.-**

"She just won't stop." Neville says to me, running his hands through his already messy hair.

"Just be firm with her." I tell my husband. "It's not like we have to tell her first."

"Try telling her that." he says.

I watch my husband of the last four years walk back out into the hallway to talk to his grandmother… again. She's a stubborn one. I laugh to myself. It's hard to believe how wonderful my life has been these last few years. I have the most amazing husband in the entire world and together we've shared so many beautiful memories of love and happiness. For the longest time, Neville and I thought we were complete, that we had shared all the love we had with each other. Well, that was until the moment we learned of our baby. A smile comes to my face as I stare down at the tiny miracle rapped in a green blanket laying in my arms. Our baby. Big blue eyes and soft red hair stare back up at me.

"Gran." I hear Neville say from the hallway.

"Well, what is it?" Gran says excitedly.

"No, Gran." Neville says. "You have to wait like everyone else."

"But, Neville…" she starts.

"But nothing." he interrupts. "If you go get Molly and everyone else we can tell you all at…"

I see her rush past the door before he finishes his sentence. He comes back into the room, shaking his head. He walks over to my bed and plants a kiss on my forehead. Then his attention turns to our child.

"Your Great-Gran is what we call old and senile." he says. I laugh at this. Then he turns back to me, giving me a kiss on the lips. "How are you feeling, hun?"

Before I can answer, Gran is back at our door, followed by my mother and father. Behind them is my good friend Luna and her husband, Colin. Luna's own baby bump is showing under her dress. Out of all my siblings, only Ron can make it to the birth of my first child. His wife, Hermione is with him, as well as Harry. To my surprise, Professor Dumbledore sticks his head into the room.

"Hello, and congratulations." he says smiling. "Some of the professors and I were in the neighborhood. Mind if we visit quickly."

"Of course, come in." I say.

Professor Dumbledore enters followed by Hagrid and Professors McGonagall and Sprout.

"Is that everyone?" says Neville almost nervously. I know what he's thinking, and apparently so does Professor Sprout.

"We told Severus if he was going to pout about stopping by then he had to wait in the lobby." she says.

"Grumpy old bastard." I hear him grumble. "So… How are the Abyssinian shrivelfig and the Fanged Geraniums doing?"

"Enough with the chit-chat!" Gran practically shouts. "What is my great-grandchild!"

"Calm down, Augusta." Professor McGonagall says to her.

"I've been here all day, and have yet to know!" Gran says back. "Get on with it."

"Alright." I say sitting up a grin on my face. "Everyone. This is our daughter. Kaitlyn Allura Longbottom."

"That's wonderful." says my mother.

As everyone offers us there congratulations, I can't help but feel like we are the luckiest people in the world. To have all these people care about us and our daughter. How lucky she will be to grow up with all these people caring about her. I hand over my newborn daughter to her grandmother, who takes her almost hesitantly. My mother looks down at my daughter with a look that could only be described as cheerless. I don't pay much attention to it though, figuring she's reflecting on how this is my first child, and I'm not her little baby anymore. Poor Mom. Then I notice the jealousy on the face of her great-grandmother. Neville notices too.

"Gran doesn't look to happy." Neville whispers to me as he sits on the bed.

"That's alright." I say wrapping my arms around him. "She gets to hold the next one first."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

**-Neville's P.O.V.-**

There are a lot of things that I never thought I'd have. I never thought I'd be married, but yet here I lay, next to my beautiful wife of the last twelve years. I never thought that I would be a father, let alone, a father of four. Correction, five, as I feel the tiny little kick under my hand from Ginny's growing stomach. Against all odds, we made it. Nobody thought we would.

I look over my shoulder to the clock. 7am. I can hear our five year old, Rachel, playing in her room next to ours. I wonder if she ever sleeps. I roll quietly out of bed, so not to wake Ginny. She only stirs slightly. I dress quickly and make my way out. I'm half way to the door, when Rachel's head sticks though it.

"Hungry." she says. "Want pancakes." Then she takes off down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Honestly, no manners." says Jenna, our eight year old, as she walks by after her.

I'm out into the hallway when my oldest, at ten years, Kaitlyn emerges from our youngest, Emily's, room carrying the still sleeping two year old.

"Good morning, Daddy." Kaitlyn says, giving me a kiss. "I want pancakes, too."

"Alright, I'll make you all pancakes." I say as we enter the kitchen.

"Can we, please, have waffles." says Jenna giving me her, I'm-So-Cute-And-Polite-Look.

"I'll make you waffles, and Kaitlyn and Rachel can have pancakes." I say to her and begin to cook their breakfast.

"Me want ice cream." says a tiny voice behind me.

I turn to Emily who's awake now. "You get waffles." I say to her and she pouts. She can't say very many words yet, but understands a lot of them.

"I want both." says a voice from the doorway.

I turn to see my very pregnant wife walking into the kitchen. She gives me a kiss and sits down with our four girls. Then the giggling and talking starts. I love all my girls, but I'm silently very thankful that this next one is a boy. I'm already surrounded too much by barbies, toy kittens, dresses, doll-houses, clothes, shoes, and pink for any man to remain sane. At the same time, I'm saddened by the fact that this will probably be our last child, unless we buy a bigger house. After the arrival of this one, we've will have now run out of bedrooms, and decided long ago that the girls, who already share everything else, shouldn't have to share bedrooms as well. The pancakes and waffles are done already and I hand them out to whoever wanted which. I put a little scoop of vanilla ice cream on Emily's waffles for her. Her eyes instantly light up.

"Neville." says Ginny.

"Yes, honey." I reply

"What do you think about the name Adam." she says.

"I like it." I say, sitting down next to her.

"So do I." says Kaitlyn.

"Me too." Jenna follows.

"I like Adam." says Rachel poking her mother's stomach gently.

"Me want tator tots." says Emily whose face in now covered in ice cream, syrup, and waffle remnants.

"Maybe with dinner." says Ginny. "You really like it?"

"Yeah." I say. "Adam is a great name."

"So we all agree." says Jenna.

"Okay, so Adam it is." says Ginny patting her stomach. "Now, we need a color for the nursery."

"Orange." says Kaitlyn.

"Yellow." Jenna says.

"PURPLE!" shouts Rachel.

"Cookie." says Emily.

"After dinner." Ginny says. "Green?"

"Sure." I say.

"Great." says Ginny smiling. She then turn to our daughters "Who wants to go shopping for …"

"ME!" all four of our girls scream, including Emily, who knows that word.

"No interrupting." Ginny says. "Now, who wants to go shopping for boy things."

None of the girls reply.

"I do." I say smiling.

"Well, then I guess everyone is coming." says Ginny. "We leave after Emily has a bath."

The three older girls groan, but still leave to go get dressed, chatting excitedly. I pick up Emily out of her booster seat, who's whining because she knows the word bath. Ginny and I walk down the hall toward the bathroom, knowing Emily is a two person job.

"It's been so long since we had to buy baby clothes." says Ginny filling the tub.

"We really haven't had the need since they've all been girls." I say, trying to wrestle Emily out of her pajamas.

"You've enjoyed every minute of it." Ginny says, taking over.

Emily is in the tub in less than two seconds. Once she see the bubbles, she is instantly happy. They're from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and are enchanted to turn different colors.

"Yes I have." I say kissing my wife.

"Brother." says Emily.

"Yes, Emily, a brother." says Ginny. "You're gunna be a big sister."

"Lollipop!" says Emily, as she splashes the water.

Ginny and I exchange a look. It's going to be a fun day.

**-THE END-**


	10. Author Note

Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed this story, please read it's companion pieces located on my author page.

If You Only Knew - One Shot - Neville Longbottom's POV  
Hope, Dreams, and Reality - One Shot - Molly Weasley's POV


End file.
